


When You Wish Upon a Star

by roshytsunami



Series: Our Dates Are In The Stars [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their line of work Bruce and Clint should have know the consequences of wishing on a star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bruvebanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruvebanner/gifts).



> Hey all this is a feel good story for one of my friends who is having a bad day. I got the idea from this tumblr prompt http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/110557546603/imagine-your-otp-watching-the-stars-b-closes So hope you all enjoy it :) Imagine your OTP watching the stars. B closes their eyes after seeing a shooting star and A wonders what they asked for. Seconds later a cute baby (or as much as you want) appears in A’s arms in a shiny poof.

Clint had decided watching the stars with Bruce at night would be safe nothing could possible go wrong on this date. Not like their previous six dates which will not be mentioned at all. Not even the infamous fourth date where Hulk made an appearance no sir. None of those dates will be mentioned.

Clint and Bruce had been together awhile. Ever since the attack on New York they had seen each other in passing so a nice greeting of hellos in the morning or a gruff grumble and walk of despair greeting was given by Clint in the morning. Either way in the beginning they only saw each other early in the morning or in passing. The tower was big enough to not see anyone of the team but given Captain Sparkles in the spangled suit believed in teamwork coming from interacting with said team members it wasn’t long until both Bruce and Clint were buddying up during mandatory team dinners or events.

Bruce was the passive hippie scientist who could hit you with such dry humor it could chap lips in an instant. Clint on the other hand could throw out a good one liner or fart joke that everyone got in an instant. You had to be smart to catch Bruce’s wicked come backs.

It soon became a favorite pastime of Clint’s to figure out what Bruce really meant what he was saying or hear the little tone or no tone in his voice meaning he was playing with you or pissed off. Obviously he couldn’t yell because he had the big guy (yell he could yell just fine in the bedroom or at you when you forgot to put your socks in the wash it was one time Bruce get over it) or so people believed so figuring out his tone and cues was fun and challenging for Clint.

That is where these past few dates had lead Clint and Bruce after much fumbling and realizing that they enjoyed each other’s company for a date, and because Clint wanted to bang the hot freckled professor they decided dating was going to work out. Of course it took over two months to bring Bruce around on the idea. He went on his little rant about Hulk being too dangerous before Clint laid it out that he almost destroy the world with Loki so to knock it off Bruce.

Anyway so after that whole fiasco of “oh no I’m a monster” from Bruce and Clint being the broken record saying, “a monster doesn’t have that cute an ass or that many freckles” they finally went out on their first date which will not be mentioned because it was a disaster same as dates two through six.

This brings us back to the beginning of the story Clint had decided outside starlight was a great idea. It was relaxing for Bruce he had brought flashlight instead of candles, (see date three for more details of why candles and Clint do not mix) and he had brought food that was not considered to have been cooked and basked off Satan’s ass (see the first date for more information on why too much spicy food is a bad idea). All in all Clint thought he was prepared for this date he had the blanket set out on the lawn, pillows for comfort, water bottles and snacks that would not spoil after a few hours.

Bruce had followed him and had laid down on the blanket as soon as Clint had put it down and just rested his head back on the pillow looking up at the sky as Clint put everything in order so it would not ruin the date. Bruce looks over lazily at Clint and smiles, “this is very…”

“Boring, stupid, worst date in the world…”

“Relaxing,” Bruce says smiling as Clint lies down on the blanket with him sharing a pillow smiling, “I like it.”

For a few moments nothing is said as they just hold hands and stare up at the stars enjoying the silence and just each other’s company. Of course Clint tries to stay still for Bruce he really does but as luck would have it he can’t sit still unless he’s on a mission. He likes to move around. So he fidgets instead until he sees a bright light up in the sky, “Bruce it’s a shooting star make a wish quick,” he says as Bruce grumbles that wishes never come true through that type of wishing. Clint nudges him in the shoulder, “Freckles just make a wish.”

Bruce raises and eyebrow at him before starring at the falling star and making a wish. He opens his eyes and sighs.

“What did you wish for,” Clint asks but before Bruce can say anything negative about wishes not coming true there is a small ball of sparkly smoke that lands on Bruce’s chest. It pops with a shiny poof before Clint can do anything. Clint can not believe his eyes by what he sees on Bruce’s chest. This has to be the weirdest most screwed up date in the word. Really who has ever heard of a sparkle cloud dissolving on your lover and producing two babies. It sounds like a bad way to explain sex to your kids.

“What the hell Bruce,” he says staring at the two babies one a blonde girl with blue eyes the other a boy with the famous fluffy hair Bruce has and same brown eyes.

Bruce sits up carefully making sure the babies don’t fall off his chest, “Clint not in front of the babies and I don’t know. I didn’t think it was going to come true,” he says panicked as he holds the squirming little monsters before Clint reaches for the girl and holds her in his arms.

“What this was your wish for kids?!”

“Not exactly,” he says as he pushes his glasses up. It does no good since the boy in his arms had taken them off his face and has decided that chewing on them is more fun and comforting to do than to let Bruce wear his glasses.

“Alright then what,” he asks as the little girl begins to pull on his hair, “oh you little demon,” he says to the girl who just giggles before patting Clint’s face. She’s curious why Clint’s face is so squishy and keeps patting his face crying when Clint tries to holds her away so she will stop slapping him in the face.

Bruce mumbles the answer and grabs his slobber glasses from the boy and begins to wipe it on his shirt.

“I didn’t hear you Br-“

“A family ok,” he says shouting a little louder than necessary. The boy in his arm begins to cry scared by the shouting. The girl in Clint’s arms begins to cry as well but hits Clint thinking he is the cause of her brother’s crying.

“Hush little one,” says Bruce trying to calm the boy in his arms by rocking him.

It’s in that moment of Bruce trying to shush a crying baby boy in his arms, and him being attacked by a little baby girl that he realizes it. He loves Bruce even with all the weird disastrous dates he loves this fluffy ball of freckles. They haven’t even had sex and he loves this little freckled muffin.

Clint must have spaced out because the next thing he hears is Bruce apologizing to him and how they need to send the babies away since he could never take care of them.

“Whoa whoa whoa I’m gonna stop you there freckles who said you were the only one who was going to be caring for these little guys?”

“I…well I thought my wish ruined this date I should be responsible for the mess I caused,” he says uncertain as he looks at Clint.

Clint shakes his head, “who said it was a mess. Hell I’m the expert on messes and this isn’t a mess. Last I heard you don’t separate family.”

“Clint do you know what you are getting into,” he asks as he continues to rock the boy in his arms, “this isn’t a game…”

“I know it’s not a game but hell we’ve had worse stuff thrown at us and we’ve survived that. We’ve had stuff thrown at us that we weren’t prepared for and some really bad stuff too. This isn’t bad. This is some good stuff being thrown our way, it'd be a mistake to just push it away wouldn’t it?”

Bruce doesn’t know what to say and just closes his mouth before gathering his thoughts, “are you ready to be a father,” he asks worried, “are you ready to be responsible for a person for the rest of your life?”

“No, I’m not ready at all but hell with you by my side it seems like we can work together and make sure these two kids have a hell of a better life than we did,” he says looking at Bruce determined.

Bruce has nothing else to say to that he watches as Clint allows the little girl to suck on his ear and drool all over his back before nodding his head. Yeah they could do this. Fatherhood wouldn’t be easy but they would make sure their childhood was better than their own.

“So what should we name the little rugrats,” Clint asks looking at the girl more closely, “hey freckles you didn’t happen to wish for a family with me did ya? This girl looks an awful lot like me or my sister if I had one.”

Bruce blushes, “I may have mentioned it but names right,” he asks trying to change the subject as Clint just grins at him, “How about Rebecca for the girl,” he asks Clint.

“Rebecca is fine and un Walter for the boy,” he says unsure as Bruce nods his head.

Clint gives him a high five, “woot we got naming them done now what?”

“I guess we pack up and start fatherhood,” said Bruce smiling.

“Sounds like a plan freckles,’ he grins as he sets Rebecca down for a minute as he packs the stuff up, “so freckles does this mean we can sleep in the same bed?”

“W-what,” he says blushing.

“Well we are dads right now and since they’re both of our kids we have to sleep in the same bed now. Don’t want the little darlings to think daddy and daddy are fighting now,” he smirks.

Bruce looks at Clint and smirks, “no we don’t I guess you’re sleeping on the floor tonight because I need that bed more than you do,” he teases him.

“Aw Bruce don’t be like that babe,” he fakes whining as he begins to walk back with him to the car with their two new babies. Bruce just rolls his eyes and gives Clint a quick kiss on the lips to shut him up of course it does the opposite as Clint preens worse than a peacock.

“I am never washing my lips again. The freckled muffin has given me a kiss and it was awesome,” he says to Bruce who is blushing beat red and shaking his head as Walter giggles in his arms. Rebecca chooses that moment to gurgle something and giggle as Clint rocks her in his arms. At the moment date number seven has turned out to be the worst and best date so far.


End file.
